Little Lizard
by Zigarde-chan
Summary: One strange Visitor and everything chance for the information broker Izaya Orihara. Now not bigger than a cat, he must life as little, black Dragon baby... ;; Later Shizaya, Dragonbaby!Izaya, First Story blabla...you know ;;


Little Lizard

 _Hello Hello and welcome to my first story on this side! And what a surprise, it's a Shizaya Fanfic! Wohooo … (?) Also: First Fanfic, English is not my native language blabla…you know the list._

 _ **Warnings:**_ _Öhm… Dragonbaby!Izaya? Confusing Start? Terrible grammar? Characters are ooc? OC's? I don't know…_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Don't own Durarara… meh_

Third POV

 _What the hell?_

It was nighttime in Shinjuku and the information broker was still sitting on his work. Even his secretary, that cold woman, had left. Only the tipping on the keyboard of the computer was to be heard.

Seconds later, Izaya smiled and looked up. A woman with brown hair and eyes as cold as ice stands before his desk. Grey never leaves red. Not surprised at all, the raven shut down his computer and got to his feet.

His smile never vanished, not even as the stranger gets a flick blade from her jacket. She didn't use it _yet_ , but who knows what she will do with it?

"Ah, welcome stranger. What a surprise that you visit me so late. Do you need something from me? Information or …"

Izaya glanced to the flick blade, then back. He talked to her like he expected the visit, but it was a lie. The raven didn't know who this woman was, or what she wants from him. Maybe Information, maybe his death, who can tell?

At first the stranger just stared at him, no reaction at all. The information broker was disappointed. What a boring human…but then:

"No, no need for information. I just wanted to see you, Izaya Orihara. Let's see…" She began to search for something in her pocket. When she found it, she shows it to the raven.

It was a tiny piece of paper. Something was written on it. Curious, red eyes scanned the black ink.

 _Do you like every reaction of your precious humans?_

"Hm? Reactions?" Izaya asked, confused. Slowly, the smile only grew "But yeah, of course I will like their reactions. I like, no, _love_ every reaction! I love humans because of their reaction to the strangest situations!"

The woman just nodded to his answer.

"So it is a yes, thank you. Then we should end talking and come to the business."

Just before Izaya could say anything else, the brunette took her flick blade and drives it in the chest of the raven, right above the heart. Red eyes widen by the sudden attack, but Izaya didn't defend himself. Why wouldn't his arms move?!

But to his surprise, no blood and no pain came from the wound. The raven wanted to look at his chest and see why he doesn't feel anything, but darkness cancels his plan.

Izaya fell unconscious before he could do anything else.

Izaya POV _(Why? Because it's easier for me :'D)_

I don't know how long I was unconscious, but as my eyes opened again I could see the sun through the big windows of my apartment. I looked around.

I was lying on the couch. The woman was gone. I don't understand it... At least she didn't kill me, although it was her intention. Otherwise she hadn't stabbed me with a flick blade and that right above my heart.

But who knows? Even if her reactions are boring and she was trying to kill me, I love her. I love every human on this whole world! Even if they hate me with their whole heart, I will love them forever!

I tried to laugh over my own thoughts, only to notice that my voice was gone. Huh?

Confused, I tried to say something as test. But the words never leave my mouth. Instead a strange meow and other sounds appear. Surprised, I pressed my hands against my mout…snout? _Snout?!_ If I suddenly have a snout, does this mean… I looked at my hands.

Black claws…

That was enough. I jump from the couch, only to notice that everything seems to be bigger than before. But I have no time to think about it…

I crawl to the bedroom and from there to the big mirror on the wall. As I finally reached it, I couldn't believe my eyes…

My body wasn't bigger than a cat and I was thin, really thin. Long, wolf like ears are now on my black head and spikes cheek. Instead of a mouth I had a white snout, instead of hands and feet black claws. Around my neck was a collar off fluffy fur, similar to my jacket. I had little, bat like wings and a long black tail with also white fur on the end. Only my eyes were the same as always with their bright crimson.

…

I couldn't believe it. What did that woman with me? Why do I look like…like…

…a Dragonbaby.

" _Do you like every reaction of your precious humans?"_

I had answered yes, but was this the right one?

 _First Chapter finished! Yay! I hope you guys (will) like it, because I do :'D Izaya as dragonbaby…it's so sweet . Maybe I will draw him…_

 _I forgot: Please no flame. I know my work is and will not be the best, but I trying. Also I will update irregular because I only write when I have time and Lust._

 _Next Chapter: Many thinking, more Dragonbaby!Izaya action and enter Shizuo. After all, I promise that this will be a Shizaya, riiiight? :3_

 _And one last thing: If someone wants to help me with the grammar, I would be happy. Just write me a PN or so…_


End file.
